<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>彼岸花开 01（非车） by alice0822</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558477">彼岸花开 01（非车）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822'>alice0822</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>彼岸花开 01（非车）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>监/   狱</p><p> </p><p>双A</p><p> </p><p>01</p><p>“不管用什么方法，把那个检察官给我3天内弄进来。”<br/>说完王一博头也不回的走进了即将生活的地方——福丝监/ 狱。</p><p>福丝监/ 狱关着的要不然是重犯，要不然就是有钱有势的家属，俗说的太子党，这些太子爷们会得到特殊关照，越有钱有势，住的越好，且肆无忌惮。<br/>监/ 狱长为了金钱利益甚至能纵容太子党玩/ 弄自己的狱警们…<br/>肉眼可见的腐/  敗之地。</p><p>王一丹看见王一博的时候，正在享受着男孩给自己的特殊服务。<br/>俩人对视一眼，王一博便走向自己的豪华单间了。</p><p>…………</p><p>“王少爷，您看看，房间都是按照王夫人的指示布置的，您还满意？”狱长狗腿的问东问西，生怕待遇不周…<br/>“嗯，丹丹住哪？”王一博不冷不热的看着狱长。<br/>“王二少爷住您隔壁，都安排好了。”<br/>王一博打量了下房间，“给他换到隔壁的隔壁，我隔壁已经‘预约’了”</p><p>“哥，你怎么变了～居然要远离我～”王一丹享受完服务，刚想找王一博问个好，就听见了要自己‘搬家’的言论…<br/>“咳…大少爷二少爷你们慢慢聊，我就先走了。”狱长有眼力的一边说，一边倒退走到门口，老狐狸就是老狐狸，他当然知道聊家长里短的时候自己不能在，要不然听到不该听的……那……</p><p> </p><p>看到监/  狱长夹着尾巴走了，王一丹看不起的弩了弩嘴…<br/>王一博点上一支烟…<br/>“哥，我是被家族面壁到这来的，你怎么也进来了？”王一丹搂着一个看似白净的男孩。<br/>王一博吸了口烟， “呵，我能进来还得感谢肖大检查官。”<br/>“嗯？”王一丹不是被检控进来的，也没跟检察官打过交道，自然不知道肖大检察官是谁…<br/>王一丹身边的男孩到开口了， “肖大检察官，难道是肖战？”<br/>王一博抬了下眉毛，王一丹把搂着男孩的手紧了紧， “宝贝，你说说那个肖战呗。”<br/>提到肖战，男孩两眼放光， “肖战本来是特种兵退役，转去做刑警队长，可非要在读法律，誓死要做检察官…别说别的地了，就这个监狱，那些罪大恶极的重/  犯有一半都是法庭上通过他进来的！要说肖战事业厉害就算了，长得也是一表人材…可惜…对男人无感……”<br/>“一表人材？”王一丹用眼神询问了下王一博。<br/>王一博右嘴角上扬， “我已经施压了，3天内就能就进来了。”<br/>王一丹舔了下唇， “所以～隔壁……”<br/>俩兄弟相视对望，笑了下…</p><p>————————</p><p>“肖检，您别反抗了，上级命令，您贪污受贿，证据齐全，立刻压往福丝监/  狱。”</p><p>“呼呼……”肖战觉得头往下沉，一阵眩晕…“你们这是诬陷！”<br/>肖战转头看了眼水杯…水……水有问题…<br/>没有意识之前，肖战最后看了眼自己挂着的检查服…昏了过去…</p><p> </p><p>…………</p><p>“啧啧，尤物呀！”王一丹看着昏睡的肖战，世界上真的有这样的颜值吗…<br/>“长得是不错，不过能把我弄进来，可见脾气不怎么样。”<br/>王一丹俯身，近距离的从上到下打量了下肖战， “不喜欢男人？”<br/>王一博拍了拍王一丹后背， “我们不是最喜欢把白的染黑，純的教sao吗。”<br/>王一丹抬起身子， “这个玩具可不能没被我们教好之前就被别人碰了呀。”<br/>王一博摇了摇食指，  “肖大检察官好歹特种兵出身，你要小心点，别被他打趴下……”<br/>王一丹摇了摇头…<br/>兄弟俩都心知肚明的无声笑了笑。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>